Injury Day Off/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Injury Day off in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with the heroes battle the villains) Grizzle: Prepare to be destroyed! Tino Tonitini: Not gonna happened! Takato Matsuki: I've got this! Ready Guilmon! Digi-modify! MetalGarurumon blaster activate! (He slashes the card) Guilmon: Metal Blaster! (Guilmon fires the attack and the Villains dodge it) The Joker: You missed, boy! (Batman kicks the Joker) Batman: Give up! The Joker: Never! Harley Quinn: How about this! (She shoots her gun but Batman dodges the bullet) Adagio Dazzle: Give up and join us, Tino. Tino Tonitini: No! Takato Matsuki: He'll never join you! How about if you Villains would give up and give the Pokeballs back to the People and return the money you stole back to the bank! Hun: You think that's gonna stop us?! How about this! (Hun throws her Pokeball summoning Steelix) Henry Wong: Look out, it's a Steelix! Takato Matsuki: Come on, Guilmon. Time for us to biomerge! Guilmon: Right! (Takato raises his arms up with D-Power ready for him and Guilmon to biomerge into Gallantmon) Hun: Attack, Steelix! Iron tail, now! (Steelix uses iron tail and attacked Takato and now he has broken his left arm) Henry, Rika & Guilmon: Takato! Tino Tonitini: Takato! You will pay for this! Charizard use flamethrower! (Tino's Charizard fires flamethrower and defeated Hun's Steelix. Then Tino snatch the bag of Pokeballs Attila and Hun stolen them and then he took down the Villains with his Keyblade and then grabs a bag of money) Tirek: You have won this time. But we'll be back! (The Villains retreats) Ash Ketchum: Alright! We got the Pokeballs back! Nightwing: Not to mention, we got the money back. Superman: Before we return them back, we got problems with your friend. (Everyone runs to Takato) Sunset Shimmer: Are you okay? Takato Matsuki: (Groans) I'm okay. (Then Takato feels an awful pain on his left arm) Guilmon: Are you okay? Takato Matsuki: (Screams in pain) My arm! Carver Descartes: What's wrong? Robin: His left arm is injured. (Everyone are shocked) May: Oh, no! Poor Takato. Max: '''He has a broken arm. '''Lor McQuarrie: What are we going to do? Terriermon: He can't get up, with his arm injured. (Batman carries Takato) Batman: We got to take him to the batcave, to treat his wounds. (Later the heroes already arrive in the batcave, everyone are outside waiting, while Batman is analyzing Takato's left arm in the computer, then Robin gets out of the first aid room) Jeri Katou: How's Takato? Robin: He's fine. He just broke a left arm. Batman: I'll make an antidote for it but it'll take 12 hours to finish it. Ash Ketchum: Will you better do it fast? Superman: Do not fear, Ash. He'll be okay. (Later Takato with his cast and sling cradling his injury left arm got out of the first aid room) Tish Katsufrakis: So? Guilmon: Do you feel okay? Takato Matsuki: Yeah, but my arm was injured. With my arm broken, I can't slash the card with my D-Power and I can't biomerge into Gallantmon with you. Guilmon: (Makes a sad face) That's awful. Takato Matsuki: I know, Guilmon. Terriermon: Momentai, Guilmon. Rika Nonaka: Too bad, you didn't biomerge before the Villains attack and give you a broken arm. Renamon: Now you have to take it easy. Takato Matsuki: Right. Supergirl: Since, your arm is injured. You need to take a day off from your adventures and fight Villains with your friends. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, we'll do the job for you. Takato Matsuki: Yes, thanks you guys. Human Rainbow Dash: They'll never even know what hit them. (She does karate moves but then she accidentally punch Takato's injury arm) Takato Matsuki: AAHHH!!!! Human Rainbow Dash: Man, I'm so sorry, Takato! Takato Matsuki: (Groans in pain) It's okay. Just be very careful. Tino Tonitini: We should be very extremely careful with his arm. Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah he might get more pain? '''Henry Wong: I agree with Tino. Tish Katsufrakis: Correct. (In the distance of the batcave the mechanical spider with a spy camera was spying on the heroes which turns out to be the Villains watching them and overhear everything what the heroes said) The Joker: Well, it seems that Takato broken his left arm and won't be able to use his D-Power. Adagio Dazzle: We shall use that to our advantage. Grizzle: And soon the world will be ours. Tirek: I have something better. Sonata Dusk: What is it then? Tirek: The D-Power that allows him and his Digimon to biomerge into a powerful mega level Digimon "Gallantmon." So if we destroy it he won't be able to use it anymore. The Joker: I like that idea! Haley Quinn: Do tell! Grizzle: Oh, I get it. If we destroy it, he will be so powerless and so as the heroes. (In Hade's voice) I like it. Attila: Then we'll squash that Goggle head boy and his Digimon like an override grape! Or better yet, continue hurting his broken arm and he'll cry like a baby! Hun: Not a bad idea, Tirek. Tirek: Thank you. Adagio Dazzle: It's perfect. Once his D-Power is destroy, then we destroy the heroes and Tino will be joining the Dazzlings forever. Tirek: And I have an idea for the trap on those heroes, while one of the leaders of the DigiDestined will have a day off. (Back to the Batcave Tino and Carver are playing video games while Takato was sitting on a couch then Jeri arrives with the medicine) Jeri Katou: Here Takato, take this medicine. It'll stop the pain on you're arm. (Jeri pour a medicine on the spoon and Takato takes a sip of a medicine) Takato Matsuki: Thanks, Jeri. Jeri Katou: You're welcome. Takato Matsuki: So how's the antidote Batman is working on? Brock: It's going great, it will soon be done and then once it's done then it will heal your arm. I'll be right back I have to make dinner for you. (Brock leaves as Takato gets up) Takato Matsuki: I'm going to take a nap. Kazu Shioda: Okay. Kenta Kitagawa: Good night. Batgirl: One more thing, before you take a nap. Don't go lazy in bed while your arm is injured. If you toss and turn, you might hurt your arm and it's going to get worse. Takato Matsuki: Okay. (Takato went inside the bedroom and then takes a nap on his bed as he begins to dream where he sees Max and May) Max: (on a unicycle) Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! May: '''Takato, you gotta help us. '''Takato Matsuki: But my arm is broken, I can't help you now. (The dark background reveals a haunted house carnival.) Takato Matsuki: Where am I? Tino Tonitini: (in a ringmaster costume) Takato! (Takato turns around and sees him.) Takato, I've got to start my show! Where's my dinosaur?! Where's my dinosaur?! (his hands turn into black octupus-like whips. A T-Rex swallows him) Takato Matsuki: Ah! (Takato hears Ash laughing at a booth.) Ash Ketchum: '''Takato, you must play at my booth! (Voice deepens as he turns into a black creature) Try to hit the target! (laughs) (Pikachu then becomes a mutant rat) '''Carver Descartes: (in a zookeeper costume) Come and pet a mutant rat, Takato. (Takato begins to back away) Takato Matsuki: What's going on?! Henry Wong: '''Takato! Test your strength! (his hair becomes dark and wiggly) Ring the bell, Takato! Ring the bell! '''Terriermon: Do it Takato! Rika Nonaka: Do it! Renamon: Do it! Takato Matsuki: But my arm is broken! I can't do it! (Takato runs away trying to escape but then the darkness and so as the heartless and the D-Reapers came and then drags Takato down and a Jeri D-Reaper appears and makes his injured arm become worse as he screams in pain) (Takato wakes up) Takato Matsuki: '''Aaaah! (He breathes to calm down and looks everywhere and looked at his broken left arm to see it was only a dream) *Phew* It was only a dream. (Just then Jeri came by into his room bringing him dinner Brock made for him) '''Jeri Katou: Dinner is ready. (She notices Takato is looking down at his broken left arm) Are you alright? Takato Matsuki: I'm fine. I just had the most horrifying nightmare ever. So what's for dinner? Jeri Katou: Well there's rice, steak, peas and carrots. Takato Matsuki: Sounds delicious. (Cut to Ash and Pikachu talks to Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon) Ash Ketchum: I wonder how's Takato is doing? Renamon: I'm sure that he's fine. Terriermon: Momentai, Ash. Henry Wong: Yeah, as soon as Batman make the antidote. Takato will be feeling better in no time. Ash Ketchum: Good. You'll be okay. Pikachu: Pikachu. (The Mechanical Spider with the video camera is still watching the heroes) Tirek: Batman is planning to create an antidote for Takato Matsuki the leader of the Digimon Tamers huh? Adagio Dazzle: This is just great, we should destroy the D-Power and the antidote. Sonata Dusk: It's the fruit punch isn't it? I know I'd used to much grape juice. Adagio Dazzle: It's not the fruit punch! It's the antidote! Aria Blaze: So let me guess, we need to destroy both Takato's D-Power and the antidote. Tirek: Yes. Now here's the plan, the heroes will be in our trap. While the Dazzlings will sneak in Takato's room, grab his D-Power and then destroy it. Grizzle: Sounds like a great idea! (Laughing evilly) Harley Quinn: Good plan. Tirek: Tonight, Takato will fall asleep. Then we'll steal his D-Power. (Back at the Batcave we see Batman creating an Antidote) Batman: Come in. (Superman and Nightwing came to the room and helps Batman make the cure) Nightwing: So how's it going? Batman: It's going great. How's Takato? Superman: The boy is doing fine. He and Guilmon are sound asleep. (Then suddenly the alarm went off) Tino Tonitini: What's going on?! Sunset Shimmer: Look! (The heroes look at the computer screen seeing the Villains are attacking the streets of the city) Ash Ketchum: Not them again! May: Don't they know when to quit?! (Batman arrives) Batman: It's those Villains. Go and stop them. I'll continue making the antidote. Tino Tonitini: I'll stay with Takato. My Girlfriend and the Human Mane 5. Superman: Okay, good luck. Henry Wong: We'll be right back. Rika Nonaka: Yes, just keep an eye on Takato. Sunset Shimmer: Right. (Then the heroes run off to fight the Villains, at the distances we see the Dazzlings are sneaking in Takato's room) Adagio Dazzle: There it is. Sonata Dusk: What? Adagio Dazzle: It's Takato's room. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Adagio Dazzle: Come on, let's get inside and steal his D-Power and destroy it. Aria Blaze: Not to mention we have to be careful not to wake him and his red dinosaur Digimon up. (The Dazzlings open the door and they watch Takato and Guilmon are still sleeping) Adagio Dazzle: Perfect. Let's go. (They walk quietly to find the D-Power, Sonata Dusk almost got tripped by Guilmon's tail, Aria Blaze was looking on Takato's desk, until Adagio Dazzle found the D-Power) Adagio Dazzle: I found it. Let's grab it and get out of the room before they wake up. And then destroy his D-Power. (As Adagio was about to grab Takato's D-Power, suddenly something grabbed her wrist stopping her from reaching it) Adagio Dazzle: Hey, get off of my wrist! (It was Robin who stopped her from touching Takato's D-Power) Robin: Hello, ugly sirens. Time to kick your butt! Sonata Dusk: Ugly?! (Then Takato and Guilmon wakes up and sees the Dazzlings) Takato Matsuki: What?! The Dazzlings! What are you doing here in my room?! Guilmon: How did you get here?! Adagio Dazzle: We're planning to steal your D-Power and then destroy it. Takato Matsuki: No! You have to go through my friends! Tino Tonitini: Not if we have to deal about that! Sonata Dusk: Hi my love. Tino Tonitini: I told you stop calling me love! Adagio Dazzle: One more thing, Grizzle is on his way to destroy the antidote for the DigiDestined leader. Takato Matsuki: What?! Tino Tonitini: No way! Robin: Come on! (They run out of Takato's room. Then Grizzle shows up and tries to break in the lab) Grizzle: Let me in, or else! (Tino kicks Grizzle as Robin, Sunset Shimmer, Human Mane 5, Takato and Guilmon arrives) Tino Tonitini: Don't you dare get in the lab and destroy the antidote that is for Takato! Sunset Shimmer: Batman is very busy! Adagio Dazzle: How is this for busy, get the antidote and his D-Power and destroy them! (The Villains charges) Tino Tonitini: Keep them away from Takato's broken arm, his D-Power and the Antidote! (They fight the Villains as Takato and Guilmon gets inside the lab) Batman: What's wrong? Takato Matsuki: It's those Villains! There here and they came to destroy my D-Power! And the antidote for me as well! Batman: Hold on, just stay in here along with Guilmon. I'm going to be done making the antidote soon. (Meanwhile the heroes races in the streets and found the Villains) Superman: Stop evildoers! Hun: It's about time you showed up. Ash Ketchum: Stop terrorizing this city! Pikachu: Pika! Tirek: If you want us to stop destroying the city, you have to come and take it. Rika Nonaka: Sounds like a deal! Henry Wong: Let's go for it! Henry & Rika: Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! (Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon and Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon) Attila: Hey, a battle! (He throws his Pokeball) Hun: This won't take very long. (She throws her Pokeball as well) (Skarmory and Steelix comes out of the Pokeballs) Ash Ketchum: Bring it on! Joker: If that's how you want to play, then. Harley, take care of him. Harley Quinn: Sure thing, Mr. J. (Pikachu fights Harley Quinn) Tirek: You're going to be destroyed. Gargomon: You can try, ugly centaur! (Tirek fires his attack, but Gargomon dodges it) Gargomon: '''Gargo Laser! (He fires the attack but Tirek defense himself with his strong arms) '''Attila: Skarmoy, steel wing on that fox Digimon! (Skarmory use Steel Wing but Kyubimon dodge the attack) Kyubimon: Dragon Wheel! (She activates the attack and hits Skarmory) Hun: Steelix, use sandstorm! (Steelix activates sandstorm blinding the heroes) Carver Descartes: I can't see! Ash Ketchum: Hang on! Hun: I'm afraid hang on isn't going to work. With this sandstorm it will blind you heroes. Now get them Steelix! (Steelix attacks Gargomon and Kyubimon in the sandstorm which causes Henry and Rika to feel the pain when they're Digimons got hit) May: Are you alright?! Henry Wong: Yeah. Rika Nonaka: We're okay. The Joker: It's all over for you, heroes! Ash Ketchum: No, it's not! Pikachu, thunderbolt! (Pikachu activates Thunderbolt zapping the Joker, Haley Quinn and Skarmory) Attila: Hey, you little twerp become mouse trap now! (Attila throws his Pokeball summoning Muk) Muk, sludge bomb on Pikachu! (Muk fires Sludge Bomb hitting Pikachu and gets affected by the poison) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Harley Quinn: Now this will be over for you. Lor McQuarrie: Oh, boy. Tish Katsufrakis: That's not good! (Meanwhile back to the batcave the heroes are fighting the Dazzlings and Grizzle to keep them away from the lab and the antidote) Tino Tonitini: You are not entering the lab and destroy his D-Power and the Antidote! Adagio Dazzle: How about you join us! Sunset Shimmer: Shut up! (Back to the lab) Batman: Hold on, it's almost done. Takato Matsuki: Hurry! Before they get in! (Batman puts one last drop of the antidote and it's finished) Batman: It's done! Takato Matsuki: Okay, now let's get it on my arm before it's too late! (He puts it on Takato's left arm it heals as the bone fixing it like it was before) Takato Matsuki: Alright! I'm back baby! Guilmon: Let's go! (Back outside) Grizzle: It's over for you! Takato Matsuki: No it's not! (The Heroes and Villains sees Takato) Tino Tonitini: Takato! Adagio Dazzle: What?! Grizzle: Oh, no! His arm is healed fast! Takato Matsuki: That's right, let's go Guilmon! Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! (Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon) Sonata Dusk: Not good! Growlmon: Pyro Blaster! (Growlmon fires Pyro Blaster scaring the Villains away) Human Rainbow Dash: Alright! Human Fluttershy: Yes! Human Applejack: Yee-haw! Human Rarity: Nice job! Human Pinkie Pie: Yah! Sunset Shimmer: '''Way to go, Takato! '''Takato Matsuki: Thanks. Tino Tonitini: Our friends are in trouble, let's go. Takato Matsuki: Okay! (Cut back to the heroes are now powerless against the villains) Tirek: Have some of this! (Tirek throws the kryptonite) Superman: No! Not the Kryptonite! Attila: And now you twerps are trapped in the net. Brock: Let us out of this! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, thunderbolt! (Pikachu was about to activate Thunderbolt but zaps Ash and his friends trap in the net) Hun: '''Face it. That net is electric proof, it cannot break the net out. '''Ash Ketchum: Oh, right. The Joker: Now it's over for you heroes. No one can save you now! (As the Villains are about to attack, suddenly a flamethrower and pyro sphere and the batmobile came out of nowhere stopping the Villains from attacking the heroes and the bat boomerang shatter the Kryptonite into pieces) Harley Quinn: What was that?! The Joker: Where did that come from?! (It is reveal to be Tino riding on his Charizard and Batman comes out of the batmobile) Tino Tonitini: What's up! Tirek: You! (Then the Dazzlings and Grizzle arrive) Grizzle: Tirek! Sonata Dusk: It's awful! We try to defeat them, steal the D-Power and the antidote but then... Tirek: What are you talking about?! Takato Matsuki: (Off-screen) Hey! (All the heroes and villains look to see Takato and Guilmon) Takato Matsuki: I'm back! Rika Nonaka: It's Takato! Henry Wong: And his arm is healed! Supergirl: Well what do you know. The Joker and Tirek: What?! Harley Quinn: No! Attila: How is that blasted kid doing that! Hun: This is impossible! It was the perfect plan. There's no way it could fail now! Tirek: But how did your arm get healed in one day?!! Takato Matsuki: Easy, Batman made the antidote! And guess what, your minions failed to destroy my D-Power! Now it's my turn to fight! Biomerge activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon) Gallantmon: It's pay back time! The Joker: Uh, oh! Grizzle: Oh, no! Not Gallantmon! Tirek: Don't just stand there like cowards! Destroy him! (The Villains charges but they get hit by Gallantmon's lightning joust) Attila: No matter I'll take the twerps away, while he fights the Villains! Gallantmon: Oh, no you don't! (Gallantmon destroys one of the robot's arm with his sword and saves Ash and his friends trap in the net from getting dragged away) Attila: Oh, no! Gallantmon: Oh, yes! Attila: Skarmory get him! (Skarmory tries to peck Gallantmon but he defense himself with his shield as Tino's Charizard as Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower and easily defeated it) Tino Tonitini: '''Booyah! '''Gallantmon: Eat this, Team Rocket! (Gallantmon slashes the robot everywhere and destroy it) Attila: Oh, no! Hun: '''Steelix, defeat that Digimon now! (Steelix tries to attack but Gallantmon hits it away with his shield and then Tino's Charizard fires Flamethrower and Lucario fires Aura sphere defeating it) '''Gallantmon: Who's next?! Harley Quinn: No, not me! The Joker: Can we talk about this? Gallantmon: No! Shield of the just! Adagio Dazzle: Oh, no! Not that powerful attack! (Gallantmon activates and then fires Shield of the justice and defeated Tirek along with the other Villains) Aria Blaze: Tirek! (They see Tirek is knocked out unconicious from the attack in his weak form) Attila: I'm afraid to say it Hun, maybe our perfect plan has just met the Mega Level Digimon. Hun: Becoming a legend and rule this world is gonna have to wait for another day. (Then they took off the aircraft and escape) Carver Descartes: Yeah, that's right! Lor McQuarrie: Never come back! (Gallantmon cut the net and frees Ash and his friends, as Gallantmon splits back to Takato and Guilmon) Superman: (Walks to Takato & Guilmon) Takato, Guilmon. Well done. (Pats Takato on the head) Takato Matsuki: Thanks. Guilmon: With your arm healed, now we can be real fighting machines to fight bad guys. Takato Matsuki: Yeah. Ash Ketchum: '''It's so good to have you back, Takato. '''Takato Matsuki: Thanks you guys. Tino Tonitini: You're welcome. Besides what are friends for. (Tino and Takato hi five their hands) Kazu Shioda: Dude, with your arm still injured we won't have our leader to help us out. Takato Matsuki: Thanks, but now that I'm feeling better we can fight bad guys and save the world everyday! Guilmon: Yeah! - - - - (The episode ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts